fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tao Kung
(Etherious) |gender= Male |age= 400+ |height= 6'9 |weight= 241 lb |birthday= |eyes= Crimson |hair= Red |blood type= B |affiliation= Nightmare Wing |previous affiliation= |mark location= Left Shoulder |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Lords of the Apocalypse |previous team= N/A |partner= Takashi Suzugamori |previous partner= N/A |base of operations= Nightmare Wing Guild Hall |status= Active |relatives= (Creator) |counterpart= Howard Grant (Former Human Counterpart) |magic= N/A |curse= (バクサイ, bomu no noroi) Blood Curse (血の呪い, Chi no noroi) |weapons= Weighted Chains |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= Tetsu Inada |english voice= Patrick Seitz |image gallery= }}Tao Kung (タオ・クン, '' Tao Kan'') is an Etherious based demon from the lost pages of Zeref's book and one of eight members of the Lords of the Apocalypse of the Nightmare Wing. He is known as the Exploding Fist Lion (拳ライオン爆発, Ken raion bakuhatsu), a nickname earned for being a hurricane of violence that devastate and destroys anything in his pathway including enemies and allies alike in order to prove his superiority compared to anyone. He claims to be the strongest fighter within Earth-Land and always seeks a worthy contender to that title regardless of race or allegiance. Formerly a member of the Army of Light under the alias Howard Grant, he sold information to the enemy side in order to gain ultimate power to surpass any wizard as a result, he was amount those trapped within the Black Soul Gem before his release. Upon his rebirth as the Eitherous Tao Kung after merging with Demons soul within the stone, he became focused on regaining the power to prove he was the strongest warrior in Earth-Land once more. Appearance Tao Kung is a tall well-built demon covered with a Chinese-styled clothing wearing a long lion fur coat with one sleeve along He wears a black, gold and brown with his coat acting like skirt armor with a Chinese logo on the sleeve, with a cloth arm guard along his right arm with his guild tattoo underneath. He is usually depicted with a psychotic look on his face as he shows his teeth while smoking his pipe. His cold red eyes which further enhances more ominous appearance. He has red eye shadow and small dot-shaped eyebrows following an old Chinese based appearance. During the great 500-years, he looked very much the same of war but his mind was merged with Howard Grant shortly before he was merged together with Tao Kung's during their time in the Black Soul Gem. When he takes his Eitherous form mode, he appears to be a large armored steel figure with his eyes glowing bright red. During this form, his clothing morphed into a heavy steel demon mode with spiked bladed claws and powerful demon look. When he loses his temper he is able to expel the armor revealing his "True" form as his muscles grew larger expanding into bones along his body shattering the former armor. This changes when his body undergoes the transformation into Eitherous Titan Mode. He becomes a far more muscular and has dark brown skin, glowing red-white and glowing, spiked up in almost a ponytail hair that is sticking up, fangs sharpen his teeth and claws. His clothing turning dark as a result begins to tear and flow around his forms around his body. If his rage kept building his skin is noticeably begins to turn blue as he begins to undergo his final evolution into his Archdemon Form. When fighting at his peak when his anger meets maximum output of power his body undergoes a metamorphosis. his primitive rage can take over, as a result, his body begins to turn more akin to a normal demon with his hair turning a much longer as it grows to his shoulders as well as overgrows the ponytail and becoming a neon blue color. His eyes also change with the white in his eyes replaced by a demonic yellow-red as he becomes more akin to a traditional demon with a powerful demonic aura of lightning and flames pulsing around him. Personality Tao Kung is a bold warrior in all aspects of his view on life. He valued the bloodshed of his enemies that he spread and enjoyed battling for the sake of the battle itself and was thrilled by others following the same philosophy. He is a hot-tempered and stubborn demon by nature and is known for charging head on at the enemy without a second thought when there is a fighter of equal strength. Outside of the combat, he is a sometimes lazy while at the same time, a capable master and teacher as he was able to teach Katsuyoshi Hojo in the ways of his chosen martial art, the Satsujinken. A very laid-back and flamboyant man who is seen flirting with the females in his guild. For his habits he has been seen multiple types of alcoholic drink in bars and has a bit of a smoking habit as seen with his pipe, he always saw smoking from most days. Due to the influence of the memories of his human counterpart's memories, he can remember the pain that he felt when he watched her die, as a result, his nature is psychopathic by his nature of being the very best willing to challenge anyone who gets in his way and brutality killing anyone who gets in his way of proving his worth as the strongest fighter. His hatred & bloodlust areas such as when he enters a battlefield, he will be hunting around for a strong warrior to fight as a failure to do so would result towards the end of him turning his upon his allies to violently slaughtering his own soldiers to sate his bloodlust. With that said... he also fought a woman by the name of Hildegard Van Vladislav a fellow berserker like himself, fought each other to the death then started to make out and having intercourse with each other after during the conflict many from both sides were caught in the crossfire enough to strangely turn each other on, much to the dismay of all those viewing such a disgusting sight. Ever since that day there are moments of romantic tension between the two, however, they have mainly kept away since Emperor Masahiro believed if they went on a "date" they would be killing an entire city just to bath in the blood of their victims as a result. Even at his peak of violent nature he still retains some form of insight, as his pride as a fighter outweighing his bloodlust lets him be able to strike out at weak spots or take advantage of the area around him by using his mind tactically to get the upper hand in a fight. Though admittedly, during his Eitherous Titan Mode, he can't boast such a claim yet due to the overwhelming amount of power and rage needed to keep that from active results in his mind unable to handle it. After feeding upon former guild master Angron Curze, his mind was completely under his control once more, as the "Warrior's Rage" is gone as his primal urge for violence and death through still intact doesn't lead to him becoming a Berserker like before even in Eitherous Titan Mode. History Background For more details please go to Howard Grant for the event of the human's life before being merged with the demon himself. Tao Kung himself was made a few years after the creation of E.N.D. she was among one of the original pages of Zeref's book that came missing from his book after many years. During the rise of Nightmare Wing, she served as a demon who served during the 500-year war between the forces of Darkness lead by the demonic Lord Baal facing the Army of Light defending the Lands of Mana. During the conflict later known as the 500-year war, triggered the events that lead to the destruction of both the armies of Light and Dark for many years. It only ended after the Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki of the army of light who used the infamous Black Soul Gem to trap mostly both side's souls into one single stone to ensure that the enemy to ensure the enemy is finally defeated as a last resort as the force sucked half of the army of light and scattered remains of the Army of Darkness. Both the original Tao Kung and Howard Grant were sucked inside as their souls linked together. After this event they there power and mind were merged as one becoming one entity while retaining the memories of both molding their skills to make the ultimate fighter. They were later released by Katsuyoshi Hojo after recovering the same Black Soul Gem that trapped him all those years ago. Later angered about the fact he was defeated, seeking more power he then stumbled on a human with the same demonic drive as he did for violence. He taken a kinship towards the man named "Howard" as a result, he felt by merging his body with the human they would become the "Ultimate Fighter" a title which they both wish to claim. Tao later merged his soul with Howards and become reborn anew with the marshal skill of Howard and demonic powers of himself to later refine himself within this prison to become among the strongest of the demons. He was later released by Katsuyoshi Hojo who later remade the Army of Darkness into it's more current name the Nightmare Wing following acquiring the Black Soul Gem, that was used fifteen years earlier by Masahiro Ketsueki himself to trap the demons. Now he serves to act as a warrior to go across the lands defeating all those in his path to victory. Extended History He is an active member of Nightmare Wing appearing in various conflicts between the guild and their rivals however as the strongest he also been sought out for various fighters in the past. As a result, his story has still many more chapters ahead of it including those below. A tall man wearing a black and white karate gi by the name of Kyoya Tokita met him in the middle of a small mountain town. He attempted to fight him in an area where people won't get hurt to appeal to his sense of nobility as a warrior, he failed to realize however, there was none as he was a demon. With a single move burning down the village and murdering various members of the village and forcing the rest to flee in terror that drew the angered fighter back to face Tao Kung. This lit a fight underneath the fighter and brought in the dragon slayer Aaron J. Fox into the fray to avenge the lives taken by the demon. Tao Kung fought both of them at once taking them apart due to Kyoya's tactical blindness rushing into Magical Barrier Particles as well as being trapped at the mercy of Tao Kung. He was later disabled during the course of the battle trapped inside of Bomb Orb before being used to attack the dragon slayer. This battle ended quickly as the coming of The World Eater would have brought complete annihilation and death upon those who gaze upon it for its hatred of peaceful dragons or Dragon Slayers holds no boundaries. As he felt he was then stroke from his rear by the cowardice man Kyoya as he watched his ally being burned alive in front of his eyes by the World Eater. He himself saw from afar seemed to have softly petting the young fighter like some kind of dog or pet in a rare show of mercy from the beast. As Tao Kung fled the black dragon fled the area leaving but one alive, while he went south to make camp to nurse his body. A day later after some healing was made, he met a man by the name of Shin Iyō a strange kind of demon calling himself the "Blue King" as he refers to himself. An Human-Wendigo hybrid type of being who uses his bloodline's magic to manipulate the gravitational forces, using it as an offensive and defensive tool. He sought out the famed demon for his knowledge of the arts of Satsujinken martial arts fighting style. What began as basic training begins to evolve into a heated fight between each other as the Eitherous and Wendigo transformed into their most primitive forms fighting each other tooth and nail gain victory upon the other. Shatter Moon Saga Appearances and RPs The Clash Of Fists and Flames - A battle between himself Vs the Dragon Slayer Aaron J. Fox and Kyoya Tokita which he was victorious until Kronus The World Eater shown up to effectively kill Aaron Curse and Abilities Curse Bomb Curse (爆弾の呪い Bakudan no noroi) Tao Kung is a master of a dangerous power known as the "Bomb Curse", they lie completely in the use of multiple types of explosions, which can be triggered remotely or upon direct contact and are usually on a very grand scale. Tao has proven himself capable of effortlessly generating blasts of huge magnitude, wreaking havoc over both large buildings and entire towns, slaughtering individuals as powerful as Star Breaker Guild Members. In addition, anyone that makes physical contact with the user becomes "cursed", with odd symbols appearing on the attacker's body in reference to how many times the user was directly struck. These symbols turn the attacker into a living bomb and detonate without any prompt from the user. Also, as per their ability to turn whatever they desire into a bomb, the user's own body is not excluded from this, and by sacrificing their own life, they can create an explosion that can decimate an entire large town. Above all, however, the user's explosions involve heat and are almost completely useless against those who can consume it, such as Fire Dragon Slayers or Fire God Slayers though depending on the severity of the explosion, damage can still be taken. *'Exploding Spiral' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen) is a Bomb Curse Spell. When the user brings their arm behind them while gathering energy, and consequently swings their other arm forward, swiping it in the direction of the target. This action creates a large explosion in the form of a spiral that covers a large area which can devastate a large group of enemies burning them to ash. *'Landmine Curse' (地雷呪法 Jirai Jūhō) is a Bomb Curse Spell. The user creates a symbol on the ground. This beeping symbol is a mine that is triggered once someone steps on it and detonates once that someone moves. It can also detonate on command by the Tao Kung as well should it be a tactically support him. *'Bomb Orb' (爆弾オーブ Bakudan ōbu) is a Bomb Curse Spell. The user creates a spherical container around the target. This orb restrains the target's movement and can be detonated at will by the user. Like it's lesser counterpart Burning Ash Bomb, it can also be used as a projectile based weapon to launch a sphere towards an enemy target moments before it explodes on a much large scale to burn victims to ash. *'Explosive Thrust Fist' (爆発スラスト拳 Bakuhatsu surasuto ken) is a Bomb Curse Spell. This user creates a curse seal on either hand of Tao Kung. Using the powerful thrust of a fist, it detonates on contact for a devastating melee attack or from a distance to send a wave of the explosive gust of flames towards a target. *'Ultimate Explosive Thrust Fist' (究極の爆発スラスト拳 Kyūkyoku no bakuhatsu surasuto ken) is a Bomb Curse Spell on a much larger scale compared to the normal version. With a single thrust downwards into the ground, it generates a large shockwave of an explosion that forms around the area of Tao Kung to burn nearby victims alive from around him. Another version of this is where he focuses a much larger explosive seal onto either of his hands on turning it into a much more powerful melee based bomb which detonates on contact with a target. *'Burning Ash Bomb' (アッシュ爆弾バーニング, Asshu bakudan bāningu) is a type of bomb curse spell on a basic level. It releases an orb like projectile weapon that can be launched by Tao Kung to strike at multiple targets before exploding or simply too painfully strike into an enemies body. This curse spell when detonated releases a stream of burning ash to form around the victim to burn them from multiple angles or simply focused into a single blast depending on how tactically it's used in combat. Blood Curse (血の呪い, Chi no noroi) Perhaps his most diabolical and destructive of all is the dreaded blood curse. Following feeding upon his former master's body, Tao Kung is known to employ this turning normal people into psychotic murderers with a desire for blood and violence through using cursed marks to mentally assault targets until they are taken over by the thirst itself. He can also turn it upon himself to boost his overall combat ability and blacking out into a violent Rampage to completely overwhelm and Destroy his target in a blind fury for a long period of time until he can regain control again. The effects drastically boost the victim's overall strength and cut off their nerves throughout the body so that way they can't feel pain during the effects. This means the target has to be killed or the effect are removed other by willpower or a wizard using a type of healing and the spell based Magic. The liquid can shift between its normal form and a solid base from depending on the user's desire by a link to it. Magical Barrier Particles (魔障粒子 Mashōryūshi) is a term that refers to very poisonous anti-Magic particles and particles that Magic barriers as well. They take the form of a thick black with a dark purple outline to the mist that quickly spreads in its environment, feeding on the Ethernano in the atmosphere and contaminating it, thus causing Mages who breathe it in to become lethally poisoned and weakening their Magic. This may become visible as follows: the veins around the victim's eyes puffing up, and then the victims violently expectorating blood before, presumably, dying of contraction, all in mere moments Tao Kung can naturally use this form through the usage of his Bomb Curse as the aftermath leaves a spray of it within the area, that explodes, however, it's truly dangerous when used with this true form. During his Eitherious Form his body can naturally from it around him as his body can also naturally produced it by simply breaths it out from his lungs and out through his mouth making it an extremely dangerous tool. Prowess Physical Abilities Immense Strength - Tao Kung has shown to have frightening levels of strength on top of his skills as a Marshal artists through his many years of battle. He is shown with a single roundhouse kick into a slab of nearby rock, he can send a large boulder towards a group of Star Breaker Guild members using it like a projectile during combat. With that said, he also showed to be able to lift heavy objects though his upper limits are unknown even to him though he often tries to tests himself but at the same time overestimates his natural power. This strength is clearly shown to be doubled during his transformation into his true form using his fists to punch from the ground to split it with a single fist while also being able to overpower fighters like Takashi Suzugamori, Fuyu Ketsueki & Shiro Yoshimitsu during his combat with each of them. Immense Endurance & Durability - On top of his skills as a fighter and a martial artist, he been spending years training his body in multiple arts of combat being able to train under large waterfalls while also spending months on end punching rocks and trees. His endurance and durability skills are often said to be rival to near the guild master himself, however with that said he is not a perfect defense though after having a long battle with someone equal in martial art skills it begins to make him more tired. He also is shown to take great deals of impacts and still be able to keep fighting, this was shown during the battle with Fuyu Ketsueki where he was impaled by his Fuyu's claw through the chest and still kept going for a long period of time. Immense Speed & Reflexes - Granted with his Marshal arts mastery, Tao Kung has shown to be a very flexible and mobile fighter in combat. Though being extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed his skills in this art are not as focused on the other skills, though, he claimed that "he could go faster" however it's unclear how fast he can go if pushed to the limit. Despite his disadvantaged facing much faster enemies, he is a very quick fighter able to use his reflexes and skills to outwit them. Expert Level Swordsman - During combat, he employs the Twin hook duel blade swords in combat being able to sweep through enemy lines by using those two blades, he is able to intergrade his marshal skills while including sweeps and chops of his blades. At the same time those blades over multiple options for murder as they are highly effective taking out multiple enemies either using the crossguards, bottom daggers or the main hook itself, he has shown to use all 3 areas as an effect tool to chain into his combos during combat. Master Level Martial Artist - Tao Kung is an uncontrollable monster during combat, using his masterful skill of hand-to-hand combat though he prefers hand-to-hand combat, he is shown to be able to integrate weapons into his combos. The fighting style he employs is called the "Way of the Demon God Fist" (悪魔の道, Akuma no michi) or Satsujinken (殺人権, The Killing Fist) which is a type of martial arts that takes knowledge of multiple forms molding them into one. This form of fighting focuses on powerful strikes forming magical energy through the fists or feet to completely destroy a foe's guard while also keeping a strong defense. It employs numerous forms of fighting and takes approaches to Karate, and Japanese martial arts through targeting joints in an enemy's body while still keeping a strong defense. His advanced knowledge of the art of the Satsujinken gives him a great knowledge of the multiple joints & pressure points within the human & demon bodies alike depending on how it's used. He can strike to disable victims or set up for a killing blow. Tao Kung is a clear cut master of within Nightmare Wing Guild using this type of fighting style using merely his bare hands to take out multiple targets at once like a hurricane of death and destruction when not using his Twin hooks. Satsujinken Techinques *'Harikēnkikku' (ハリケーンキック, Hurricane Kick) By using the wind currents to push his body, he is able to spin his body like a rotating top. This is able to generate the force of the boosted speed to form a hurricane around his body as he continually strikes at a target with multiple strikes with the same foot. *'Moeru washi no Ken' (燃えるワシの拳, Burning Eagle Fist) A powerful, twin fisted punch used which has the destructive force of two cannon balls striking into a normal body. When impact into the body it normally facing a normal human it can totally destroy an opponent in one blow. However, those with greater durability will suffer a tremendous amount of pain from it. *'Akuma-ō no Ikari' (悪魔王の怒り, Wrath of the Demon King) An advanced technique of Satsujinken used by Tao Kung and his personal favorite. When he puncturing his target with the tips of their fingers, his claws dig into his target's body before he rips their opponent in half through sheer physical strength. *'Akuma-shin no te' (悪魔神の手, Hand of Demon God) When the user gives into their primal rage letting it fester with their power to maximize their focus into a single punch it can either be used for a super-charged punch powerful enough to tear a massive hole in the wall of a building or when used by a master of the skill, He can punch the very ground itself as the force of the strike emanates outwards in a shock wave of energy that rises from the ground as a geyser formation around the user. *'Yamanokami no Suiryoku' (山の神の推力, Mountain God Thrust) An open palm strike to the face, which can effortlessly generate a gust of the wind along the palm to thrust the target into the ground strong enough to bury them into the ground. It was inspired by Palm Magic as well as an effective control tool during combat. *'Akuma no Nigiri' (悪魔の握り, Demon King's Grasp) It is a powerful and lethal attack which, the user can hold his hand flat to then plunging his hand in a thrusting motion to impale through an enemy target. This can be followed up by removing a major organ or simply tearing a large hole through a target. *'Akuma-shin no Hakai' (悪魔神の破壊, Destruction of the Demon God) It is the ultimate technique of the Satsujinken school of the martial art used by Master Tao Kung himself. The user runs extremely fast as it seems like they teleport above the opponent and charges down at them with a devastating knife hand strike downwards as they drive their fist into their skull. The wielder then releases a large portion of Magical Energy or Cursed Power at once a powerful purple aura flames around the user's fist as they hit the target's face upon impacting the ground, it resembles a falling meteor impact. The attack deals immense damage to a target if not outright killing them, then scattering most of their bones of their upper body including their face. Another way to use this technique is to have the opponent launched up into the air. Then by focusing there Cursed/Magical power into their body, they leap up chasing after their target before punching them as will driving their fist their skull with the sheer force of the impact to make a powerful exploding flames destroying the victim's upper body in the process. *'Dēmonkingu no kikku' (デーモンキングのキック, Demon King's Kick) The Practitioner in mid-air or getting a running start leaving using sudden shearing movement with their legs, allowing them to move one leg in front of the other, before performing a devastating kick the target's torso or face flying away with tremendous force. When empowered by added energy, it can boost the dramatic force of the strength of the strike being able to break targets through large objects. *'Yamanokami no ken' (山の神の拳, Mountain God Fists) The practitioner focuses their energy into their arms and legs as they then lunge towards a target before performs multiple extremely fast yet extremely powerful strikes, causing aggravated damage to a target. The technique was used by Master Tao Kung to stagger the infamous Kronus The World Eater during the battle of Regno Rosa through even for a master of the craft, it still draws massive amounts of energy and stamina in one shot. *'Dēmonkingu no kurabu' (デーモンキングのクラブ , Demon King's Club) The practitioners focuses their energy into their forehead before following up with a headbutt attack with enough force to send an opponent flying backward a considerable distance leaving a massive crater in the wall. It is often used as a comedic attack used during great frustration by the user to destroy walls or knocking targets away. *'Dēmonkingu burēdo' (悪魔王の刃, Demon King's Sword) The practitioner forms one's magical or cursed energy into a small, either a full-scale katana shaped spiritual sword or a small sharp blade. The practitioner can use this to do a traditionalized quickdraw strike by dashing past a target before drawing the blade to bisects an opponent from crotch upwards the length of the body with a single sword strike. Normally after this strike, the user sheathed their weapon shortly before they felt the rush of death taking over. Forms Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Tao Kung is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of his race employs. His version turns his very skin into an outer layer of steel armor which augments his strength and durability during combat however this also slows him down due to a large amount of weight of this form. While this form he can access much stronger versions of his bomb curse while also improving the force used in his hand-to-hand combat. However when under an extreme amount of rage, he can take this up a step and extend his muscle mass and reveal his true form from within the armor itself. As well as naturally producing Magical Barrier Particles out of his body from merely breathing it out giving him an advantage facing Non-Demon Wizards or Magic users. *'Augmented Strength' - During his Etherious his already powerful strength is, even more, boosted to much higher levels than before being able to match power with Kronus The World Eater during a contest of power and nearly overpowering him before losing to the World Eater itself. However, despite this loss, he still was renown for his power being able to stand toe-to-toe with even the strongest enemies. *'Augmented Durability & Endurance' - The boost from his Etherous form has him able to handle a strong contest with the World Eater Kronus in a contest of raw power which being able to fight a fully grown dragon for a long period of time is nothing short of amazing compared to others who faced him. With his enhanced durability, it boosts his power to above his peak of his body to supernatural levels included with his metallic skin to be able to take most of the damage to protect his inner skin. *'Immense Cursed Power' - Along with all the other perks of Etherous form Tao Kung gains a huge power boost during combat when activating this form. It was powerful enough to boost his power to the point he can take on The Black Dragon Kronus in a battle while still retaining enough power afterward keep himself alive. With that said, his magical output is nothing short of quite impressive it's able to handle large amounts of boost and is able to generate a large field of the weight of pure magical force. His magical power is colored gray. *'Flame Devouring Power' - Following his transformation he was able to gain a new ability being able to use fire-based attacks turning it into his body to heal his wounds & restoring his energy as while during Etherious Form unlike his immunity during basic form. Etherious Titan Form ' (エーテリアス チタン フォーム, Ēteriasu Chitan Fōmu) This is a unique and very rare transformation rather than just a title being that of a former Archdemon. When Tao Kung loses his temper, his rage builds and boils until he lets unleashes his pure fury. When this is activated during combat, His bio-metallic armor shatters into pieces. Itself reveals his inner "true" form. In this form, he sacrifices his all of his metallic defenses, his natural control of his Cursed Powers and his power to devour flames in order absolutely destroy an enemy target with overwhelming force and power. In this form, his power is unyielding strong able to fight multiple enemies and allies alike with superior firepower. His natural power is on a completely new scale that leaves him able to contest with some of the strongest among his guild and was commented to being commented by Lord Hojo "If controlled, he can potentially be strong enough to be able to defeat E.N.D." in singles combat. During his Full power when his insane personality is left with a primal savage beast, he is left with his demonic look form with his beads floating around him preferring to use them as a measure of a weapon during combat. In this form, Kung's power, speed, strength, energy, and endurance increase drastically, far exceeding the combined power of all the Star Breaker Guild's main roster and even given a hard challenge to Kronus The World Eater forcing the insane dragon to team up with the humans temporary. *'Unmeasurable Strength - At his peak of his final evolution, Tao Kung shows unnatural strength to rival that of some of the very strongest demons in the world. During this state, it has taken nearly the entire Nightmare Wing guild itself plus the army of demons to finally keep the demon down. He was shown punching craters into the ground using his large fists to strike deep holes into the ground as a result of anger. His uppermost limits are currently unknown but it's implied by Lord Hojo himself that if he can tap into this naturally, he would be one of the strongest natural demons coming out of Zeref's Book next to E.N.D. himself. *'Primal Savage Fury' - Currently when he becomes this stage, he becomes feral in the way of him losing all grips of his sanity and turning into a primal beast with the urge to kill and destroy all those around him. This lasts about a few hours until he can devour a sizable portion of blood to calm his lust for violence. At this point in the story, he is unable to control this form unless having someone to guide him through the usage of Macro or other means to subdue his primitive mind. *'Enhanced Leaping' Boosted also his leg muscles are augmented as they are also augmented during this transformation. As a result so much that he can travel a few miles in a single casual jump able to leap into the air to catch The Black Dragon Kronus before attempting to suplex it. His jumping is the standard mode of transportation leaping between a block to block as the more he focuses his magical power enhances the distance on how far, he can leap. *'Mastery of Beads of Demon King' - His meditation praying beads that were once around his neck now, float about disconnected around his body as a type of halo around him awaiting his commands. They are made from his raw natural power infused with the Bomb Curse as an extension of himself in combat. They can fly around to be used to explode themselves or simply launch out smaller explosive seals to bombard his target with his fury rage. Those Beads also can be regenerated by Tao Kung's body from after a period of time when not in melee combat. As a result, they can be used as an effective range attack boosting his options during a pitched battle. *'Advanced Durability' - His through greatly lacking the armored shell defense of the other form still has pretty solid being able to take powerful blasts from the world eater himself and some of Star Breaker Guild including those of the Lady Knight Yumiko Yamamoto, Emperor Masahiro Ketsueki and Doctor Kenji Ringo's united front attack and still able to contend. He has even taken the dreaded Light of Destruction in a direct assault upon him by Kronus and still aside from small amounts of burns still looked mostly intact. *'Archdemon Level Cursed Power' - Through once being made by the hands of Zeref himself, his body can undergo an evolution to surpass his normal Eitherous body and ascend to his final form as an Archdemon. This form, a result huge amount of rage and anger forming at once to draw upon his power. The angrier he becomes it seems the more powerful he gets with seemingly endless supply of energy to react to this natural fury. Through this, a power he is able to pull off pretty insane feats of Cursed power and strengthen that goes through his body dramatically boosting his output in combat. This has the drawback of going to his head as if not unchecked his rage and fury to take it out on anyone nearby with powerful strikes to make an earthquake or a giant explosive blast to leave entire villages a pile of dirt and rubble. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes' - When in this form, his natural reaction time and speed are greatly enhanced past the normal point during his Eitherous Form. Being able to contend with people with much greater speed then his other forms being able to punch and kick at high enough speeds that his movements through the naked eye sometimes fade in and out of existences or simply a blur to a trained eye. Cursed Power Immense Cursed Power - As an S-Class Mage of the Nightmare Wing Guild & a member of the Lords of the Apocalypse, Tao Kung possesses a tremendous amount of Cursed Power. Being able to handle being matching the legendary Dragon Tyrant Takashi Suzugamori in terms of naturally magical power. His natural Cursed energy color is Black. When released at once his aura generates into a giant frightening demon skull screaming at his enemy at once made from his pure rage to murder his foe at all costs even his own life. If focused enough his aura is even strong enough to force victims to slowly lose their grip on sanity and begin to go insane from the intense force overwhelming their senses. Equipment *'The Twin Hookswords' - The Hook sword is shaped like a shepherd's hook. There are four main components to the weapon. The back, which is used like traditional swords, The hook, which is used for slashing, as well as catching weapons and tripping opponents, The end of the hilt, which is shaped into daggers to finish off targets & the crescent guard, which is used for blocking and slashing. The Twin Hooks are primarily a slashing weapon, although the dagger ends can be used for stabbing. Another technique shown was to hook the two blades a together, with the user swinging one, causing the dagger of the second sword to slash the opponent. *'Beads of the Demon King' - Worn by the original Demon King during the 500-year war this demonic relic was passed on from generation to generation as the proof of the strongest fighter in the clans. He normally has a pair of Praying beads attached to his side. By simply focusing his cursed/magical power into them, they can very in size if enough power is given he can temporary control the beads turning them into large spheres that can copy the Curses or Magic as a type of long range support. Once the beads are out of energy, they reform back into his hands with the beads retaking its former shape until it can be reused again. Trivia *Tao Kung's name is a reference to the Kuntao or kuntau (拳道, Pe̍h-ōe-jī: kûn-thâu, Tagalog: kuntaw) is a Hokkien term for the martial arts of the Chinese community of Southeast Asia, especially the Malay Archipelago. It is most commonly practiced in and associated with Indonesia, Malaysia, the Philippines and Singapore. This is a unique style but both northern and southern Chinese martial arts are represented in kuntao, but the majority of systems originate from the same southern states as the Southeast Asian Chinese communities who practice them. Fujian, Shandong, Kung-fu and Guangdong styles dominate. *This OC has also elements from Tekken, Street Fighter, and Mortal Kombat as they are some of my favorite games growing up as a kid. Plus I take heavy influence with the Forbidden Kingdom Movie with Jet Li and Jackie Chan as it was a martial arts movie i went to see with my dad when I was younger. *Tao Kung is Nikopo Nikopo or Viral's Theme from Gurren Lagaan an amazing anime. Category:Nightmare Wing Category:Dark Mage Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Satsujinken User